


First Date

by aimichan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Spoilers for game, older MC, valentine dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimichan/pseuds/aimichan
Summary: Based off of the Valentine DLC. A story of Yoosung and MC's first date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Valentine's Day DLC (considering that's what this date is based on). Characters might be ooc. Also, MC is older in this one.

“Coordinator! You’re here!"

You smile and wave your hand as you see Yoosung waiting at the cafe. “Good morning,” you greet cheerfully. It’s your first real date with him, and it’s nice to see him without the bandages around his eye after all that happened at Mint Eye.

He’s wearing glasses, and it must be a bit uncomfortable for him because he’s fiddling with them nervously.

“Those glasses really suit you,” you say to try and ease some of that tension.

He looks at you and smiles that same bright smile he’d given at the RFA party just a few weeks ago. Everything that happened feels so unreal, and yet, just eleven days of chatting on a messenger app and giving occasional phone calls to each other was all it took to fall in love with this young college student.

“So, any specific plans for today?” you ask, wondering if you’ll have to take the lead, or if Yoosung has something planned.

“Um, well, if you don’t mind, I have the day’s schedule planned out,” he says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

You can’t help the bright smile that appears on your face at his words. He’s really just too cute!

“Okay! Then lead on,” you say as you hook your arm around his. He blushes bright red at the action, but his body is steady as he takes you to the nearby movie theater.

It’s still pretty early, even though it’s the weekend, so there aren’t too many people around, which you think is nice for this date. It helps you concentrate on just feeling him existing, healthy and alive at this moment, to wash away the worries of wondering if he’d make it safe and sound.

“I thought it’d be nice to watch this romance movie,” Yoosung says as you both approach the ticket counter. You nod and move your hand to reach inside your purse, but he uses his free hand to stop you. “I’ve got it, this time,” he says, face beet red, but determined.

It’s the first date, and while you’d also like to pay considering you are older and the working one out of the two, you acquiesce. It is the first date after all, and you’re pretty sure he has everything planned down to a T. “Sure,” you reply and wait casually by the side while he gets the tickets.

Inside, you order a large popcorn and a drink for the two of you to share, and before you know it, you’re in the theater. It’s been awhile since you’ve come to the theater with a boyfriend, so even you find yourself getting a little nervous, wondering if you should put your hand on the armrest in the middle or not.

Still, you’re the older one, so you try your best to be casual, and put your hand on the armrest. The other hand reaches over to his lap to grab a handful of popcorn.

“Oh! Would you rather hold it?” he asks a bit uncertain.

You shake your head and instead lean your head on his shoulder instead. You glance up but considering how dark it is inside, you can only see him looking straight ahead. Slightly disappointed at having missed another blush of his, you settle for watching the movie, when you feel another hand on top of yours.

This time, it’s your turn to blush, and you can feel your heartbeat rising. It’s like you’re falling in love all over again, and nervously, you turn your hand over so that you can grasp his hand, fingers entwining each other.

You’re not certain how you stay like that the entire time without combusting, and you missed half the movie concentrating on just feeling him beside you, but you don’t regret one second of it. It’s like you’re a teenager again going on a date with your first crush, and while somewhat mortifying, it’s also refreshing, and you can’t help but fall in love with him once more.

Your hands are still entwined as you make your way out of the theater. He leads you over to a bus stop. You must have a questioning look on your face, because he says, “We’re going to a park a little ways from here.”

You both watch the cars pass by when he comments, “When I’m a little older, I promise I’ll drive you there myself.”

You laugh gently and bop your head against his shoulder. “I think a bus is fun too! Plus, we get to help the environment by keeping our ozone healthy,” but you know he wants to drive you because he wants the best for you, so you add, “But I’ll hold you to that car ride when we’re older.”

“Of course!” he says excitedly. You smile quietly to yourself, glad that he’s cheered up.

The bus comes and it’s a little past noon, so it’s not too crowded, and you’re able to sit next to each other. Yoosung leads you to the inside seat before putting his backpack on the floor and sitting down.

“What did you think of the movie?” Yoosung asks once the bus starts moving.

Frankly, you missed half of it, but you still reply, “It was nice! I liked how the girl got together with her childhood friend instead of the rich boy.”

“Yeah! I really liked that beach scene,” Yoosung says with a blush, and you can guess why he liked it.

“Next time, shall we go to the beach too?” you ask.

“Really? I better start wor- ah, I mean planning!” Yoosung says excitedly.

“Yeah, although I have to work out seriously until then or I won’t be able to wear a swimsuit,” you say a little carelessly. This isn’t exactly boyfriend conversation. More like a friend or younger sibling, but Yoosung takes it in stride.

“But you’re perfect just the way you are!” he exclaims a little loudly, then noticing his raised voice, quickly simmers down with a, “Sorry.”

“But I meant what I said,” he says, eyes staring straight into yours. You can’t help it as your hand reaches up for his left eye. It’s completely blind, and in some small corner of your mind, you can’t help but think that it’s your fault. If you hadn’t fallen in love with him, if you hadn’t encouraged him, supported him to stand on his own, it wouldn’t have happened.

You’re so lost in your own thoughts, you barely notice his hand over your own, but you hear him say, “I don’t regret it, and I hope you don’t either. I’m fine, I’m here, and I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

He pulls down your hand and presses a kiss on your palm before holding your hand calmly over his lap.

You gaze at both of your hands through the tears that threaten to spill out but you manage to hold them in for the rest of the ride.

The fresh air at the park wakes you up from the melancholic mood from the bus ride, and you smile brightly as you wave your arms freely in the air, just enjoying the sunshine.

“So, are we going to take a walk first?” you ask as Yoosung walks to you.

“If that’s what you’d like,” he says, “Or if you’re hungry, we can eat first, and then take a walk.”

At that moment, your stomach decides to growl, and you can’t help but cringe in embarrassment.

Yoosung looks like he’s holding in his laughter but he smiles brightly and leads you over to a nearby bench overlooking a lake.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I made a variety of things,” he says as he hands you the lunch box.

You open it carefully to see a variety of side dishes cut into cute bite sized portions, the rice shaped to look like a bear family, and a flower-shaped foil holding dipping sauce. “It’s so cute! Did you make this?” you ask as you stare at Yoosung with wonder. You knew he cooked, but you didn’t think it was this well!

“Ahhaha, yes, I did. Is it really okay?” He asks, his face a bit red and his voice slightly shaky. “And if there’s anything you don’t like, just give it to me, and I’ll eat it!”

You see a few things you don’t usually like to eat, but today, “I don’t think I can give you anything. It all looks so good!” And you take a big bite out of the food to show your enthusiasm.

Still, he seems to notice the things you like more, because he adds his own portions to yours and takes some of foods that you haven’t been eating as much of instead. In your heart, you can feel yourself falling for him all over again. You can’t understand how someone this sweet and kind hasn’t had a girlfriend until now.

You really want to hold him, or kiss him, or something, but it’s the first date! You don’t want to scare him off by being too enthusiastic, and you don’t want to rush this and make mistakes you’d both regret, so you just settle for smiling. It’s the best you can do at the moment, but it seems to be enough.

Lunch ends as a happy affair and he puts the empty boxes inside his backpack, and while holding hands, you both take a nice long stroll along the park, talking about this and that. You avoid talking about anything to do with Mint Eye, but there’s a lot to talk about that you haven’t been able to share with each other in the messenger.

You share some childhood stories, you talk about favorite foods, movies, tv shows, books, and even about your own college years. It hasn’t been that long for you, just a year or so, so there’s a lot about the college life you still understand the way only a college student can.

You both laugh a lot and share a lot, and it’s so enjoyable, you both leave the park for a nearby cafe to talk some more. You’re not a huge fan of coffee, so you get tea instead, and you both chat your way until you both decide to go to a nearby ramen place that’s supposed to be one of the best for dinner. This part, you think wasn’t in the plan, but neither one of you wants to separate yet, so you eat, talk, and eventually, he takes you home.

It’s not that far from where Yoosung lives, so you’re not too worried about him going out of his way.

Yoosung seems to be hesitating over something, so you stand outside your apartment complex instead of heading inside. Then, he gathers his resolve and asks, “How was today?”

You thought he was going to say something else, like how he’d rather be friends or how you were too clingy, but you’re glad it was this question instead. “I really enjoyed myself. Thank you, Yoosung.”

You walk over, and softly pull on his arm until he leans down and place a kiss on his cheek. “Call me when you get home, okay?”

He’s blushing red again, but so are you, and you both smile as you wave goodbye once more and head on in.

Later that evening, you get a phone call from Yoosung, and together, you plan out the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
